Le chihuahua et La Fille
by Jeilyk Noskca
Summary: Après une journée pleine de péripéties, Clarke rentrait finalement chez elle en bus, dessinant cette jolie fille aux cheveux tressés. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que ce chihuahua se mette en plein milieu et mette Clarke dans l'embarras ! Fic Clexa AU
1. La loi de Murphy

**Buongiorno chica, chico, voici une fanfiction Clexa que j'ai commencée aujourd'hui, ce premier chapitre s'intitule "La loi de Murphy" et ne fait pas référence à Murphy de The 100 :p Je précise, même si c'est plutôt évident, que je ne possède point The 100 et que si c'était le cas je ne changerais rien de ce qui s'est déjà passé parce-qu'à mes yeux cette série est parfaite. Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

Clarke était épuisée. Elle venait de terminer les cours à l'université, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle avait eu une sacrée journée, elle doutait fortement que ça puisse être pire. En effet, le matin elle avait raté une heure de maths parce-qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée, lorsqu'elle avait voulu prendre son bus, celui était complet, elle avait donc dû attendre le suivant, mais ça, ça devait être le karma, la veille elle s'était plainte du chauffeur parce-qu'il "conduisait comme une vieille grand mère". Une fois qu'elle était finalement arrivée à l'université elle avait fait l'erreur de regarder distraitement le petit chihuahua en face d'elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien les haïr ces petites créatures vicieuses ! Elle était tellement absorbée par sa face de rat qu'elle ne vit pas ni ne sentit l'excrément malodorant dans lequel son pied plongea. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas son jour.

**(NDA: Désolée pour ceux qui ont des chihuahuas, vraiment, je vous plains ! Il est bien vrai qu'ils sont mignons comme tout avec leur crâne bizarre mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont moches ! )**

Clarke était donc dans son bus, en route vers son appartement d'étudiante qu'elle partageait avec ses deux amies Octavia et Raven. Une fois assise, elle sortit son carnet à dessin et y jeta quelques coups de crayons rageurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, le regard de Clarke, alors plongé dans son carnet, fut comme attiré par celui d'une magnifique fille aux cheveux châtains tressés. Cette dernière détourna rapidement ses yeux bleus mais ce simple regard troubla Clarke. Elle ne saurait pas définir ce qu'elle avait vu dans ces yeux intenses, était-ce de l'indifférence ? Du mépris ? De la curiosité peut-être ?

C'est alors que Clarke se mit à dessiner la fille qui se trouvait quelques places plus loin, du regard profond au siège sur lequel elle était assise telle une reine sur son trône. Elle prenait un air que Clarke qualifierait de suffisant, la tête haute, elle trouvait cela à la fois fascinant et ridicule mais elle devait l'admettre que ça lui donnait un charme délicieux. Lorsque finalement la fille se leva pour sortir à l'arrêt suivant, l'artiste pris conscience du monde autour d'elle et du fait qu'elle devait également descendre à cet arrêt.

Elle ne quitta pas la fille des yeux, si bien qu'elle se laissa encore une fois avoir par son karma : son carnet dans une main, elle ne vit pas le chihuahua devant elle, trébucha dessus et se rattrapa à la personne la plus proche du mieux qu'elle pu. Elle sentit des bras la soutenir, leva les yeux et tomba sur ceux étonnés de La Fille. Clarke rougit, jura, marmonna un petit "désolée, merci" d'un ton gêné puis enfin elle remarqua que La Fille ne la regardait plus mais avait le regard rivé sur quelque chose au sol : le carnet de Clarke.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il s'ouvre sur le dessin que Clarke avait fait de la fille. Sur la page d'en face se trouvait le croquis d'un chihuahua aux yeux rouges avec des cornes sur son crâne (de piaf), une patte menaçante levée, griffes et crocs sortis. La Fille haussa un sourcil, puis l'autre et finalement elle dit :

"Tu vois le futur ?"

Le temps que Clarke comprenne qu'elle faisait référence au dessin du chihuahua ainsi qu'au croche-patte du monstre, la fille enchaina d'un ton neutre :

"En tout cas, je dois admettre que la ressemblance entre cette fille et moi est saisissante."

Elle se baissa alors afin d'attraper son chien traumatisé puis sortit du bus.

Clarke la suivit, se dépêchant de la rattraper et lui dit :

"Le... Chien est à toi ?"

Ce à quoi La Fille lui répondit d'un hochement de tête moqueur, voire même méprisant, son visage, encore une fois était à peine déchiffrable.

Clarke continua :

"Je suis désolée, vraiment, pour avoir marché sur la chose et aussi pour... Euh le chien ! Je voulais dire le chien !"

La Fille lui répondit :

"Tu as un problème avec mon chien peut-être ?"

A ce moment là Clarke comprit qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à manquer de respect à cette fille. Elle comprit également que La Fille faisait référence au dessin puisqu'elle posa un rapide regard au carnet avant de le replonger dans celui de Clarke.

-Euh... C'était pas lui sur le dessin, j'ai aucun problème avec ton chien, il a l'air très bien éduqué lui.

-Insinuerais-tu que moi je suis mal éduquée ?

-Non ! Non pas du tout, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, en fait j parlais d'un autre chien à qui j'ai eu à faire, malfaisant celui là, le même que j'ai dessiné.

-Je vois... Maintenant La Fille paraissait plus amusée qu'autre chose mais encore une fois il était difficile d'en être sûre.

-Peu importe, je suis désolée, c'est juste que je dessine souvent dans les transports en commun et quand je t'ai vu j'ai commencé à te dessiner sans vraiment réfléchir. Tu possèdes quelque chose qui me fascine et j'ai voulu le mettre sur le papier, expliqua Clarke, tant bien que mal.

Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de La Fille, qu'elle trouvait, il fallait l'avouer, très attirante, elle décida de tenter sa chance d'avoir l'occasion de passer un peu plus de temps avec cette fille. Après tout, il lui était arrivé tellement de mauvaises surprises en cette journée, pluvieuse soit dit en passant, que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke reprit :

"Est-ce que ça... Ça te dirait que je te redessine toi ou ton... Chien et que je t'offre le dessin ? Pour me faire pardonner..."

La Fille la regardait dans les yeux d'un regard si intense que Clarke sentait une chaleur monter en elle. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. La Fille leva le menton, toisa Clarke de haut en bas, esquissa un petit sourire narquois, se rapprocha doucement et dit d'un ton posé :

"Et si on commençait déjà par un café, Clarke ?"

* * *

**Hehehe, à votre avis, comment est-ce que La Fille, aka Lexa, connait le prénom de Clarke ?**

**Celle ou celui qui devine aura droit à des chocolats gratos pour pâques ! Bon d'accord, la réponse c'est que le prénom était écrit sur le carnet, désolée mais les chocolats, je les garde pour moi ;)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement mis en ligne jeudi prochain ou le mercredi dans la soirée (heure de Paris (on sait jamais) ) et commencera sûrement au café ou peut-être qu'il commencera là où celui ci a fini puisqu'autrement vous ne saurez jamais comment se sont passées les présentations en bonne et due forme.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite un bonne journée ou fin de journée ou une bonne nuit.**

**Bien sûr je ne dis pas non aux reviews, c'est toujours bien d'avoir un feedback. Et si vous souhaitez discuter de tout et de rien vous pouvez m'envoyer un message, je serai ravie de discuter de Clexa ou même d'Harry Potter, d'ailleurs, une fic Clexa dans le monde de Harry Potter, ça vous dirait ?**


	2. Zoka Coffee

blondielubie chapter 1 . Mar 24

Clexa dans le monde d'Harry potter, pourquoi pas. De toute façon clexa est magnifique partout . Sinon ce premier chapitre est vraiment cool (hâte que tu publie la suite). Ta raison c'est moche les chihuahuas.  
Y aura t-il des personnages the 100 par la suite? Voilà, et bien merci et bonne soirée très cher amie

Fanofeverythink chapter 1 . Mar 24

Omg, déjà bravo pour ce début de fanfiction, j'aime beaucoup et j'attendais justement une fiction de Clexa dans.. notre monde si je puis dire ! :p Et ce serait absolument génial si tu pouvais en faire une à Poudlard ce serait même parfait ! En tout cas, je suis pressée de voir la suite ;)

Guest chapter 1 . Mar 23

oh j'adore par contre je me demande comment elle connait son prénom... peut etre que c'etait écrit sur le carnet xD ?

Revoilà Lexa et son chihuahua pour un deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai noté pleins d'autre idées de Clexa AU, dans notre monde qui je pense pourraient vous plaire. Je les écrirai en entier avant de publier, beaucoup seront sûrement des oneshots.

Les réponses aux reviews :

Guest : Alors là ! J'en sais vraiment rien ! Mais ta théorie semble tout à fait plausible ! ;)

Fanofeverythink : Il y a pas mal d'AU sur archiveofourown en anglais ! Donc si tu te sens... :D d'ailleurs il me semble avoir lu le début d'une à Poudlard où Clarke était une gryffondor ( Clarke Griffin la Griffindor :p) et Lexa une serdaigle.

BlondieLubie :

Oui il y aura Raven ou Octavia ou les deux dans le prochain chapitre puis je compte parler un peu du Linktavia (mais vite fait), en fait ils se rencontreront surement par l'intermédiaire de Lexa, pour clin d'oeil à la série :D Puis Bellamy Bel-Ami, je trouverai bien un moyen de le caser :p Bonne soirée à toi aussi !

Bonne lecture !

-Et si on commençait déjà par un café, Clarke ?

-Oui, un café ça serait super ! Mais un café genre... maintenant ?

La Fille hocha la tête et c'est là que Clarke réalisa qu'elle l'avait appelé par son nom.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais comment je m'appelle ?!

La Fille jeta un regard signifiant sur le carnet à dessin que l'artiste tenait fermement dans sa main. Clarke suivit son regard et comprit alors.

-Tu communiques uniquement par le regard ou quoi ? Et puis d'ailleurs, tu t'appelles comment toi ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Lexa. Bon, on le prend ce café oui ou non ?

-Euh... oui, oui bien sûr, tu connais un endroit sympa ?

-Le Zoka Coffee est pas loin, l'ambiance est pas mal j'y vais souvent pour travailler.

-Et bien allons y alors ! Tu travailles dans quoi ?

Les deux filles commencèrent à marcher.

-Je suis à l'université, en Droit. Ma mère voulait que j'étudie la science militaire mais je préfère la justice à la guerre. Et toi ? Tu es étudiante, pas vrai ?

-Oui, à l'université aussi, j'étudie en Médecine, avec l'option Art, d'où le carnet. Pourquoi ta mère voulait que tu choisisses le militaire ?

-Parce-qu'elle est dans l'armée, comme mon grand-père. Art et Médecine c'est un peu éloigné non ?

-Oui mais je dessines depuis tellement longtemps, je voulais pas abandonner cette partie de moi. Ma mère est médecin, je suis sa voie mais ma passion c'est pas la médecine mais l'art donc... Tu sais que Lexa ça signifie le parfum de la Terre ?

Lexa la regarda, étonnée.

-Oui je sais, ça doit être pour ça que j'aime camper en forêt. Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Quand j'étais ado, j'avais une fascination pour la signification des prénoms.

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant le Zoka Coffee, Lexa tint la porte pour Clarke telle une véritable gentlewoman. La blonde était agréablement surprise par la conversation qu'elles avaient eu, au premier abord Lexa lui avait semblé plutôt froide et pas très causante.

Elles s'assirent et prirent leur commande. L'endroit était chaleureux, une musique tranquille était jouée en fond sonore, Lexa n'avait pas menti, l'ambiance était plaisante. Elles avaient arrêté de discuter et Clarke ne savait pas comment rouvrir la conversation pour leur éviter le silence qui commençait. Étrangement Lexa semblait parfaitement se contenter de ce silence, elle en profita pour faire ce qu'elle aimait le plus : verrouiller son regard avec celui de Clarke, cela rappela à cette dernière ce que Wells, son ex-copain lui avait dit :

"Un regard peut transmettre des émotions que parfois les mots n'arrivent qu'à imiter pâlement."

Encore plus étrange : plus les secondes passaient moins le silence était pesant et plus il était naturel et agréable.

Soudain Lexa avança sa main, durant un court instant Clarke cru qu'elle allait lui prendre la main et lorsqu'en fait elle prit juste le carnet de l'artiste, celle ci se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait aimé que Lexa saisisse sa main, elle commença même à imaginer la sensation que ce contact procurerait, ses mains seraient-elles froides ? Ou chaudes ? En fait, cette réflexion n'était pas si surprenante, Clarke savait déjà qu'elle ressentait une attirance pour Lexa, seulement elle venait juste de quitter Finn et elle souffrait encore de cette séparation, puis Clarke n'était pas du genre à se laisser ressentir ce genre d'affection aussi vite. D'ailleurs il lui arrivait des fois de se sentir vide, de ne rien ressentir, c'est pour cela qu'elle se méfier de l'affection qui commençait à naître en elle envers Lexa. Elle était pourtant consciente que malgré le fait qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis une heure, Clarke avait déjà ressenti, lorsque dans la rue leurs mains se frôlaient elle s'était senti vivre enfin, elle n'avait jamais eu cela avec Finn ni quiconque. D'un autre côté elle se sentait ridicule de s'imaginer en relation amoureuse avec une fille qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer t qui ne ressentait probablement pas d'attirance de cet ordre envers elle. Raven et Octavia lui feraient sûrement des remarques quand elle leur raconterait sa journée.

Pendant sa réflexion, Clarke ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle fixait Lexa avec un regard lointain, celle ci en avait conscience, elle tournait distraitement les pages du carnet de la blonde tout en lui jetant quelques fois un de ses regards profonds, caressant le chihuahua sur ses genoux.

Lorsque Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait fixé l'autre fille, elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle remarqua que Lexa avait déjà terminé son café alors que le sien était à peine entamé. Lexa lui sourit alors, presque timidement et à ce moment là une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de Clarke ainsi que les papillons dans l'estomac dont tout le monde parle. "Je suis dans la merde" pensa Clarke. Elle aimait avoir le contrôle, or là elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle répondit à son sourire.

-Au fait Clarke, dit Lexa, brisant le silence, Quint n'est pas mon chihuahua, je le garde pour rendre service à une amie.

-Oh, répondit Clarke, le soulagement flagrant dans sa voix.

-Tu les aimes vraiment pas, hein ?

-J'ai jamais eu peur des gros chiens, mais une fois j'ai voulu en caresser un tout petit et il est devenu très féroce. D'ailleurs en général ils ont l'air plus féroces donc non, je les aime vraiment pas.

Cela fit de nouveau sourire Lexa, d'un sourire plus franc et doux cette fois ci. Soudainement elle se leva et Clarke ne pu s'empêcher d'être déçue comprenant que la brune devait s'en aller. Mais encore une fois, cette dernière pris la blonde de court :

"Puisque tu n'as pas encore fini ton café, je vais aller jouer quelque chose au piano pendant que tu le termines."

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidément cette fille est pleine de surprises, pensa-t-elle. Elle observa et écouta Lexa jouer ce qu'elle reconnu comme étant du Debussy tout en buvant son café. La musicienne lui jetait de temps à autres des regards furtifs qui faisaient rougir Clarke. Finalement, Lexa se leva et rejoint la blonde qui avait terminé son café. Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais furent interrompues par un jeune homme habillé en serveur qui attrapa Clarke par le bras.

-C'est un truc de fou que t'aies pas vu comme je te regardais, t'es magnifique. Tiens, c'est mon numéro et le café est sur la maison.

Puis il lui tendit un café avec un numéro écrit dessus. A ce moment là Clarke se rappela ce que lui avait dit Octavia :

"Pour oublier Luke Skywalker tu as qu'à te trouver un autre gars, même si c'est que pour une nuit."

Alors Clarke décida de prendre le café sous le regard surpris et jaloux de Lexa, mais ça elle ne le vit pas.

-Merci Pete, dit elle en lisant le nom sur son badge, je t'appellerais peut-être. Puis elle sortit, suivie de près par Lexa.

-Tu comptes sortir avec ce garçon ?

-Pourquoi tu as l'air en colère ? Il t'intéresse peut-être ? Répondit Clarke d'un air taquin.

-Sûrement pas, c'est pas mon genre. Puis je ne prends pas le numéro du premier crétin venu.

-Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis une fille facile, Lexa ? Parce-que c'est pas du tout le cas. Tu ne me connais pas, répondit la blonde d'un ton sec.

-Non Clarke, s'empressa de rectifier Lexa, je pense pas que tu es une fille facile, puis même si tu l'étais, ça ne regarde que toi. C'est pas ça, j'ai juste été surprise c'est tout. Tu as raison, je te connais pas, je suis désolée.

-Mmh ça va c'est pas grave.

-Mais j'aimerais...

-Quoi donc ?

-Te connaitre.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flattée à cette révélation et fut de nouveau prise par d'intenses émotions.

-J'aimerais te connaître aussi, après tout, je te dois un dessin, n'est-ce pas ? C'est quoi ton numéro ?

Elles échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone, Lexa gardait un sourire sur les lèvres, sourire qui faisait fondre Clarke.

A la prochaine, Lexa. Je t'enverrai un texto, dit Clarke avec un sourire. Lexa ne répondit que par un signe de tête, fidèle à elle même. Clarke s'éloigna alors, mais revint rapidement sur ses pas, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lexa qui dura plus qu'il n'aurait dû, puis la blonde s'en alla pour de bon, laissant Lexa sous le choc. En tout cas, à présent Clarke était plutôt sûre qu'elle ne laissait pas son nouveau crush indifférent.

C'est finiiiiii ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il est pas minuit passé sinon j'aurai pas tenu ma promesse de vous le poster jeudi ! Bonne nuit à tous ! (Sauf si vous êtes pas en France, dans ce cas bah bonne journée ou soirée ou nuit, oui, commentaire inutile)

Une femme est comme votre ombre : courez lui après, elle vous fuit, fuyez la, elle vous court après.

Un vrai regard est un désir.


	3. Le collé-serré

Salut à tous ! ça fait assez longtemps que j'ai pas posté et j'en suis désolée, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire cette semaine donc même si j'ai écrit, j'ai finalement bouclé le chapitre qu'aujourd'hui. Du coup il est plus long que les deux autres et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Ce matin là, Clarke fut réveillée par Raven qui la secoua à peine doucement.

-Grouille toi ! Octavia vient de partir à l'université ! On a exactement 9 heures pour tout préparer !

-Mmmmh, grogna Clarke, laisse moi encore un peu Raven, 9 heures c'est largement suffisant...

-Pas question, marmotte ! Souviens toi l'année dernière quand elle nous a surprise en train d'essayer d'accrocher les foutues guirlandes ! Puis elle s'était démenée pour ton anniversaire, faut lui rendre la pareille !

-D'accord, d'accord, j'me lève... Je t'ai préparé tes crêpes préférées, avec des marshmallows à faire griller, autant bien commencer la journée chica !

Aussitôt, Clarke fut debout sur ses pieds et commença à marcher en direction de la cuisine.

-Tu aurais dû commencer par ça, je me serais levée de suite !

-J'y penserai la prochaine fois. Alors, il est un peu plus de 11 heures, O termine à 18 heures, je l'attendrai devant la sortie, je la ferai promener pendant que toi tu termineras les préparatifs et accueillera les invités. On reviendra vers 20 heures, je t'enverrai un message une fois qu'on sera arrivées en bas de l'immeuble, vous vous cacherez, lumières éteintes, et crierez le bon vieux "SUUUURPRIIIISE" habituel. Des questions ?

-Oui, on dirait que tu as vraiment tout prévu donc où est la liste de mes tâches à accomplir, mon général ?

-À côté de ton assiette, on a certains trucs ensembles, qu'on ne peut pas faire seules.

Arrivée à la table de la cuisine, elles s'assirent et commencèrent à manger les crêpes promises.

-Bon alors cette année la fête d'anniversaire de O aura pour thèmes Harry Potter et science fiction. Pour ça j'ai prévu qu'on fasse des cocktails avec des pailles phosphorescentes, ça fera un très bel effet avec les glaçons.

-Et pour les invités ?

-J'en ai déjà parlé à des amis d'Octavia, j'ai reçu une réponse positive de la part de Monty, Jasper, Bellamy, le gars avec la tête de souris, j'oublie toujours son nom...

-Miller ?

-Ouais voilà, ensuite Echo, Indra et le gars hyper musclé sur lequel O flache, avec son nom de président, Lincoln. Je leur ai dit d'amener des gens sympas et pas relous pour faire un peu plus de monde. Jasper s'occupera du son et ceux qui veulent peuvent apporter des trucs à manger puisqu'on sera nombreux et connaissant Bellamy, nos cupcakes vont vite y passer !

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée à tout préparer, de l'éclairage led pour un effet science fiction, aux ballons, aux cupcakes Harry Potter, aux baguettes en chocolat, aux patacitrouilles, heureusement que Raven était bonne en chimie, bref tout y passa. Clarke alla acheter le gâteau chez le pâtissier, pas loin de l'appartement. Elle entra et fut surprise d'y trouver Lexa avec Anya, une fille de la classe d'Octavia. Lorsque les deux remarquèrent Clarke, Lexa s'avança vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis-qu'Anya se contenta d'un geste de la tête respectueux.

-Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici Clarke, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens acheter un gâteau d'anniversaire, et toi ? T'as pas le chihuahua cette fois ?

-Un ami nous a demandé de prendre quelques pâtisseries pour une soirée. Et non, j'ai rendu Quint à mon amie.

-Je vois qu'on a toutes les deux des choses prévues pour ce soir... C'est dommage, j'aurais pu t'inviter à l'anniversaire de mon amie.

Les yeux de Lexa s'illuminèrent alors, elle comprit que l'amie de Clarke dont c'était l'anniversaire était très probablement la même fille que celle dont leur ami Lincoln était fou amoureux, et que par conséquent, Lexa aurait l'occasion de passer la soirée avec Clarke.

Elle jeta un regard vers Anya pour voir si elle aussi avait compris, elle lui répondit d'un de ses hochements de têtes, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, Clarke ne comprenait plus trop ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Et bien au revoir Clarke, à très bientôt j'espère !

-J'espère aussi, ciao Lexa, passez une bonne soirée.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle le sera.

Un dernier geste de la tête des deux filles puis elles s'en allèrent, leurs pâtisseries en main. Clarke regarda Lexa s'éloigner, un pincement au coeur, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu discuter un peu plus longtemps... Voire même passer la soirée avec elle... Mais elle avait une fête d'anniversaire à préparer, avec un temps imparti, se rappela-t-elle. Elle s'avança donc vers la caisse et demanda la fôret noire dont Octavia raffolait. Puis elle rentra à l'appartement, trouvant Raven en sous-vêtements, ça lui fit un petit effet car bien qu'à présent Raven et elle partagent une relation uniquement amicale, elles étaient sorties ensemble pendant un temps, elles étaient irrémédiablement attirées l'une par l'autre, mais peu à peu cette attirance physique laissa place à une amitié profonde et elles réalisèrent qu'elles préféraient privilégier ce côté de leur relation. Elles étaient très semblables, trop semblables, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elles se sont attirées en premier lieu. Des fois, lors de fêtes, quand l'alcool était impliqué, elles partageaient des baisers fiévreux, elles trouvaient du réconfort l'une chez l'autre.

-Tu te prépares ?

Clarke regarda sa montre, il était 17h37. Raven devait être devant l'université lorsque Octavia sortirait à 18h.

-Oui, j'ai dit à Octavia de m'attendre au cas où j'arriverais en retard, on va chercher des pizza, je lui ai dit qu'on avait invité quelques personnes pour son anniversaire parce-qu'elle se doutait qu'on avait préparé un truc. Mais elle ne se doute pas que c'est quelque chose d'aussi cool ! Et qu'il y aura Lincoln ! Je sais pas toi Blondie mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat de notre dur labeur, on y a vraiment mis du notre ! Ça va lui plaire à coup sûr ! Pendant que t'étais pas là j'ai même décoré un peu sa chambre avec des bougies, que j'ai mise dans des photophores, je fais plus confiance à O depuis que j'ai découvert son côté pyromane !

Elle faisait référence à une soirée pyjama entre les trois filles où Octavia s'ennuyait tellement devant le film I, Origins qu'elle s'amusait a dessiner des choses diverses sur une serviette au blanco, puis elle avait eu la bonne idée d'allumer ses dessins pour les mettre en mouvement, leur donner vie et chaleur, disait-elle. Seulement elle était tellement fascinée par les flammes qu'elle ne voulait pas éteindre la serviette qui commencer à sérieusement prendre feu. Lorsque Raven lui demanda pourquoi des odeurs de brûlé venaient jusque devant la télé, elle répondit seulement que tout était sous contrôle. Sauf que la serviette était sur une nappe de tissus qui pris rapidement feu à son tour, Octavia resta paralysée.

-Oh oh... Merde, merde, merde ! Les filles, un peu d'aide par ici s'il vous plait.

Finalement il ne restait de cette sinistre soirée pendant laquelle leur nappe périt, que la trace de brûlure sur la table en bois, ainsi que les cendres de la serviette qui étaient religieusement disposée dans un bocal sur une étagère, rappelant à Octavia de ne plus jamais allumer un feu sans que quelqu'un ne soit là pour surveiller.

-Bon j'y vais, à toute Smallville !

-A toute Raven !

En attendant que les premiers invités arrivent, Clarke en profita pour commencer la recherche qu'elle devait faire en biologie. Peu après, la sonnerie retentit, Clarke ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître Monty, son "meilleur ami gay". Elle l'accueillit par une accolade chaleureuse, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis deux semaines car il était parti faire un stage à Mount Weather Corporation.

-Raconte tout à tata sur ton stage chez Satan, Monty Python !

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Monty commença son récit :

"Au début tout était parfaitement normal, les gens étaient accueillants avec tous les stagiaires, le matin il y avait toujours des gâteaux hyper bons pour nous, mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je fouinais un peu dans leur salle d'informatique qui normalement est interdite mais tu me connais. Donc je regardais les vidéos enregistrées par les caméras dans les couloirs quand je suis tombée sur deux personnes qui discutaient, l'un d'eux disait "Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, elle seule sait le faire et on en a besoin en grande quantité, ça coûte trop cher." Au début j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, je comprenais pas de quoi ils parlaient, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que Sara avait disparu. Ça faisait deux nuits que sa copine l'avait pas vue, elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. Alors on a encore fouinait, on a failli se faire prendre plusieurs fois puis on est tombés sur une vidéo de Sara assise sur un lit dans une chambre secrète, on connaissait le couloir qui y menait, mais en fait devant la porte il y avait un mur qui pouvait se soulever depuis la salle informatique. On a désactivé la vidéosurveillance et on est allés la chercher. Elle était confuse, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on était là et qu'on s'inquiétait pour elle. Apparemment c'est Mart, le gars de l'entreprise qui s'occupe des stagiaires qui lui a dit qu'ils avait besoin d'elle pour construire des petits appareils à ultrasons ou je sais pas quoi, aidée par deux autres personnes d l'entreprise. Ils lui ont dit qu'on faisait tous des petits travaux comme ça, qu'on se reverrait dans quelques jours et qu'on ne pouvait pas communiquer afin qu'ils puissent pour tester notre résistance à un environnement de "travail sérieux". Va savoir ce que ça veut dire, ils sont complètement barjos ! Les quelques jours restants, l'ambiance était électrique, les stagiaires qui avait apprit ce qu'il s'était passé étaient désagréables avec les employés qui étaient aussi vraiment pas respectueux. On a plus eu nos gâteaux et on s'est vite dépêchés de préparer nos affaires le jour du départ. Bref, plus jamais ! Sara s'est plainte auprès du directeur Wallace qui a dit qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour que cette situation ne se répète plus.

-C'est une histoire de fou ce que tu racontes, Monty ! Tu m'avais déjà dit que l'entreprise avait la réputation d'être dure envers ses employés mais là...

-En tout cas tu peux pas savoir le soulagement d'être enfin rentré ! Vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqué.

Alors que Clarke allait répondre, la sonnerie retentit. Les invités arrivèrent quasiment tous très vite. Octavia et Raven arrivèrent, tout le monde cria "SUUURPRIIISE !" même si Octavia n'avait pas l'air surprise du tout. Par contre elle semblait ravie, la musique démarra et Octavia fut la première à danser et cria "Tout le monde danse, bitches !".

Environ une heure après le début de la fête, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau et Monty qui se trouvait tout près de la porte alla ouvrir. C'était Lincoln et ses deux amies, Lexa et Anya. Ils entrèrent, presque timides mais les deux filles prenaient l'air de quelqu'un qui a confiance en soi, quelqu'un de supérieur. Lincoln retrouva rapidement Octavia, tandis que Anya et Lexa avancèrent un peu plus dans la salle. Ce que Lexa vit alors qu'elle balayait la pièce du regard lui donna mal au coeur. Il se serra à la vue de Clarke et de Raven qui dansaient très proches l'une de l'autre, elles flirtaient de façon évidente, ce qui mit Lexa très en colère. Mais elle garda sa fureur pour elle, n'en montra rien, parti dans un coin de la pièce en prenant Anya par la main, l'emmenant avec elle.

-Tu aimes la blonde, pas vrai ?

Lexa la regarda, était elle si facile à lire ou c'était Anya qui était si douée pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait ? Lexa ne répondit pas, alors Anya continua :

"Fais attention, pense avant tout avec ta tête, ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas."

Si Lexa ne connaissait pas Anya si bien, elle n'aurait pas décelé le petit air amusé voire narquois de son amie. Après un petit moment, Lexa décida que si Clarke avait le droit de s'amuser devant elle, alors elle aussi pouvait faire de même.

-Vient on va danser.

Lexa se leva, saisit de nouveau Anya par la main, avança vers le groupe de danseurs, Raven et Clarke étaient devenues très tactiles, alors Lexa fit de même, elle prit Anya par la taille, la rapprocha de façon un peu brusque qui surprit son amie, un regard déterminé, puis elles commencèrent à danser. Les regards se tournèrent vers elles, d'une part parce-qu'à part Clarke et Lincoln, personne ne les connaissait. Mais aussi parce-qu'elles dansaient diablement mieux que tous les autres, de façon sensuelle et maitrisée, ne se quittant pas du regard, comme si elles s'étaient entraînées pour cet instant toutes leur vie.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elles avaient commencé leur petit jeu. Cela faisait également un moment que Clarke avait remarqué Lexa. Elle avait été surprise en premier lieu, mais elle comprit que Lexa et Anya étaient venues avec Lincoln, elle les regardait danser, perdue dans l'observation de leurs mouvements fluides. Elle regardait Anya avec envie, jusqu'à ce que la fureur s'empare d'elle. C'est elle qui devrait se trouver dans les bras de Lexa et pas Anya ! Il est vrai qu'elles n'avaient pas une relation très approfondie mais avec ce que Lexa lui avait dit, qu'elle aimerait la connaître, elle avait commencé à envisager la possibilité qu'elles puissent avoir une relation plus qu'amicale.

Alors Clarke fit quelques pas pour se trouver à côté des deux danseuses et fit :

"Salut Lexa, moi aussi j'aimerais danser collé-serré avec toi. C'est gratuit ou faut payer ?".

* * *

Voilà que maintenant j'ai envie d'écrire un Clarke/Raven ou un Clarke Anya/ ou un Raven/Lexa ou un Lexa/Anya, ces ship vont finir par avoir raison de moi ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je répondrai aux reviews laissées pour le chapitre précédent par message privé, encore merci d'en laisser, c'est sympa de prendre le temps :D (Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je viens d'en corriger une et j'imagine qu'il y en a d'autres donc...)


	4. Désolée

Salut à tous !

Je suis extrêmement désolée de ne plus avoir posté. En fait, je voulais écrire les chapitres et tout poster d'un coup une fois la fic finie. Le truc, c'est que j'ai vite arrêté d'écrire (avec la rentrée de septembre) donc... Je vais écrire aujourd'hui, avec l'espoir de finir la fic mais sans la bâcler pour mettre fin à votre éventuelle souffrance :p

Encore une fois, je suis désolée.

Bonne journée !


	5. Lendemain de soirée

Re-bonjour à tous (toutes ?) :) Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, parce que je pouvais décemment pas laisser la fic comme ça. Je l'ai pondu avec amour mais il m'a pris du temps :p C'est pourquoi j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous vous amuserez à le lire. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Lorsque Clarke se réveilla ce jour là, elle ouvrit l'oeil gauche mais le referma aussitôt : la lumière était aveuglante. Puis elle remarqua alors le désagréable mal de crâne comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poêle sur la tête. Son sang pulsait fort dans ses veines et ses yeux semblaient vouloir d'échapper de leurs orbites. Clarke songea qu'elle avait définitivement à faire à une méchante gueule de bois. C'est après cette constatation qu'elle remarqua de nouveau quelque chose : elle était dans un lit. Son lit, oui. Mais elle n'était toute seule et surtout, le seul tissu qui caressait sa peau était celui de la couette. C'est avec stupeur que Clarke conclut que si elle se trouvait actuellement dans cette situation, nue dans son lit avec un corps chaud et non identifié, c'est qu'elle avait très probablement couché avec cette personne.

Mais non ! Non, non, et encore non ! Non d'une flûte ! Voilà pourquoi je refuse tout le temps de boire, je deviens une flippante libidineuse. Oh non ! Le corps bouge, je suis fichue ! Définitivement fichue !

Mais après quelques secondes, la personne quelle qu'elle soit arrêta de bouger, ayant probablement trouvé une position fort confortable puisqu'elle lâcha un long soupir. Clarke décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'échapper avant que la situation n'ait une chance d'empirer. Elle se redressa en douceur afin de ne pas réveiller la personne à ses côtés, celle ci avait le visage caché sous la couverture mais on pouvait voir ses cheveux, d'un blond norvégien très joli, il s'agissait donc d'une fille. Clarke leva la main pour soulever la couverture afin de dévoiler le visage de son amante mais elle se rappela qu'il valait mieux ne pas risquer de la réveiller. Elle se leva donc du lit, ramassa ses vêtements et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Elle ne ferma même pas la porte complètement et n'enfila pas non plus ses sous-vêtements.

-Tiens donc, La blondasse a égaré sa pudeur, il semblerait.

-La ferme Raven, claqua Clarke.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur en plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clarke, tu n'as pas eu une nuit agréable en compagnie de ta belle rebelle ? Raven pouffa puis reprit : "surtout ne couvre pas tes attributs, permet à moi ainsi qu'à tout le voisinage de les admirer...".

Clarke, rougissant, pris enfin conscience du fait qu'elle était encore nue et que ses vêtements étaient probablement dans sa chambre, quelque part à côté de ce de la femme qui avait partagé son lit. Elle songea un instant à y retourner mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller la fille et de devoir faire face à une situation plus que gênante. Bien qu'il soit vrai qu'elle était quelque peu curieuse de savoir qui était cette fille, paradoxalement elle redoutait de l'apprendre. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, enfila son peignoir et rejoint Raven dans la cuisine. Mais Raven n'était pas seule, en effet certains invités étaient restés, c'est pourquoi Clarke trouva son amie en compagnie de Lexa, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas l'air d'excellente humeur.

-Alors Clarke, qui est la gonzesse qui a eu le plaisir de partager ta nuit ?

-Arrête de crier Raven, je t'entends, si tu continues tout le voisinage sera au courant de nos petites histoires.

-Tes petites histoires, fit remarquer Raven, et je n'ai pas crié, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais plutôt blâmer ton évidente incapacité à supporter une boisson alcoolisée.

Clarke se fit une aspirine, répondant :

" Peu importe, ça va passer. D'ailleurs comment tu sais que c'était une fille ? Tu as vu qui c'était ?"

Clarke jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Lexa, qui n'avait toujours pas dit mot et qui gardait son air renfrogné.

-Oh non, Lexa et moi n'avons rien vu, c'est plutôt notre ouïe qui a été sollicité, je sais par expérience que tu es plutôt silencieuse pendant les galipettes mais laisse moi te dire que ton amie, elle, ne l'est pas. On ne sait par quel miracle Octavia a réussi à dormir.

Clarke se sentit désolée d'avoir empêché son amie et leurs invités de dormir, aussi, elle se sentait extrêmement gênée d'avoir été si peu discrète bien qu'elle n'était pas la seule coupable.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, Lexa et moi avons trouvé de quoi nous occuper malgré ton vacarme.

Lexa gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, ce qui piqua la curiosité de Clarke. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait penser Lexa d'elle, la voyait-elle comme une fille facile ? Comme une nymphomane, peut-être...

-Ah oui ? Vous avez fait quoi exactement ? demanda Clarke avec curiosité.

-Oh... Tu sais, rien de bien particulier, on a un peu maté le gros tout nu de l'appartement d'en face, bien que, crois moi, il n'y a pas grand chose à mater si tu veux mon avis, lui répondit Raven d'un air parfaitement nonchalant.

Clarke aurait pu se satisfaire de cette réponse si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'air gêné de Lexa ainsi que le fait que celle ci n'avait de cesse d'éviter son regard.

-Vous avez fait que ça ? Ça semble tout de même bien pourri cette soirée, t'as dû t'ennuyer Lexa.

Raven jeta un regard à Lexa d'un air amusé, voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas répondre, elle décida de continuer.

-Oh non, Grotoonu c'était en début de soirée, à vrai dire on a passé le reste à discuter, de toi.

Clarke remarqua Lexa gigota de nouveau.

-De moi ?

-Oui, de toi tête blonde, de tes talents de dessinatrice, de quelques unes de nos aventures palpitantes, tiens, tu te souviens de la fois au zoo où une chèvre s'était échappée et qu'elle nous a poursuivi pendant une demi-heure parce-qu'elle voulait tes churros ? Tiens je disais justement à Lexa que je me souvenais plus de son nom, elle s'appelait comment déjà ? Emma, un truc dans le genre, non ?

-C'était Amalthée, une chèvre qui a allaité Zeus quand il était enfant.

-La chèvre psychopathe a allaité Zeus ? Demanda une Raven ahurie, tu m'as perdue là.

-Mais non, ils l'ont appelé en son honneur, imbécile !

Lexa n'avait toujours pas dit mot mais elle affichait un petit sourire amusé. Raven changea de position, prenant un air confiant et dit :

"Mais on ne s'est pas arrêtées là, tu sais ?"

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Clarke, quelque peu inquiète.

-Je veux dire que...

Cette fois c'est Lexa qui prit la parole, interrompant Raven.

-Elle veut dire qu'elle m'a montré la vidéo de toi en train de danser de façon très suggestive en t-shirt court et en culotte, c'était très impressionnant, je dois l'admettre.

Raven et Lexa (surtout Raven en fait) se délectèrent du regard plus aue choqué de Clarke, une série d'émotions se succéda sur son visage, allant de la réalisation de ce cette révélation signifiait, ensuite elle jeta un regard assassin à Raven ainsi qu'un regard drôlement gêné à Lexa qui elle retenait un éclat de rire. D'ailleurs elle renchérit :

"J'ai quand même une remarque à faire, la prochaine fois que tu essaies de séduire, ou je sais pas trop quoi, en dansant, évite de faire un moonwalk raté, on a failli mourir de rire, même qu'un de tes amis qui regardait par dessus notre épaule s'est presque étouffé avec une olive aux anchois. Donc si tu ne veux pas être responsable de notre mort...

Oh mon dieu, voilà qui est terriblement embarrassant, pensa Clarke.

Elle s'énerva en son fort intérieur contre sa meilleure amie qui se moquait d'elle, elle l'avait ridiculisée devant Lexa, comme si avoir marché sur son chihuahua ne la ridiculisait pas déjà bien assez ! Impératif numéro un : sauver les apparences devant Lexa et ne pas donner ce qu'elle veut à Raven, impératif numéro deux : arracher ce sourire de pure jubilation affiché sur le visage de son amie depuis quelques secondes déjà, impératif numéro trois : SE VENGER ! C'est ainsi que Clarke pris la parole, décidée à ne pas s'enfoncer :

"Oh mais tu sais Lexa, la danse n'est peut-être pas un de mes qualités mais j'en ai d'autres, bien heureusement, d'ailleurs je pourrais t'en faire la démonstration si tu le souhaites. Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil aguicheur vers Lexa qui rougit et ajouta en direction de Raven, aussi, je sais très bien cuisiner, surtout les plats qui se mangent froid.

A ces mots, Raven perdit son sourire, terrorisée par l'esprit de vengeance de Clarke dont elle avait déjà fait les frais.

Monty qui venait de se réveiller entra dans la pièce.

-Salut les filles, bien dormi ?

-Ça va et toi ? répondit Clarke

-Pas tant que ça, répondit Raven retenant un ton joueur, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'attirer les foudres de la blonde plus que ça.

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai même pas de gueule de bois, par contre j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, y'avait pas mal de bruit aux alentours, pourtant je suis allé me coucher quand la fête était finie.

Clarke haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant et dit :

"Va savoir, peut-être que le gros tout nu a fait une fête lui aussi..."

-Ouais peut-être... Où-est Octavia ?

-Elle dort encore, elle est restée avec Lincoln toute la nuit, Anya est partie ce matin mais Lexa est restée pour me tenir compagnie, répondit Raven.

-Nan, j'dors plus les gars, I'm back bitches !

(NDA : allusion explicite au tout premier épisode de la série, la chanson Radioactive en moins, ça le ferait pas sinon)

Octavia entra dans la pièce suivie de Niska, leur nouvelle voisine qui était arrivée dans l'immeuble il y a quelques jours seulement. C'était Raven qui l'avait invitée à la fête parce-qu'elle avait l'air sympa et qu'elle semblait avoir besoin de "se décoincer un peu", avait dit Raven.

-D'ailleurs je crois qu'il reste que nous, les autres chambres étaient vides. Quelle heure il est ?

-Il est presque midi, étant donné que Lexa et moi nous sommes levées vers 10h30 et qu'on en a déjà vu partir certains, les autres ont dû se barrer bien tôt !

-Lincoln est partit au travail mais il ne voulait pas te réveiller, intervint Lexa en s'adressant à Octavia.

-C'est sympa de sa part, répondit Octavia dont le visage s'illumina à la mention de Lincoln. En tout cas il va falloir qu'on range, dit-elle à Raven et Clarke qui acquiescèrent.

-Je peux aider, dirent en même temps Niska et Lexa qui échangèrent alors un sourire poli. C'est à ce moment là que la réalisation frappa Clarke : les cheveux de Niska était d'un blond norvégien eux aussi ! Comme ceux de la mystérieuse inconnue qui avait partagé sa nuit...

-D'ordinaire j'aurai poliment refusé mais vu le bazar qu'ont mis Bellamy et Jasper, c'est vraiment pas de refus, merci les filles, dit Raven, interrompant les pensées de Clarke.

Ils rangèrent plutôt rapidement contrairement aux prévisions pessimistes de Raven. Monty dû s'en aller, tout comme Lexa qui salua le groupe et se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle s'en va déjà ? pensa Clarke avec un pincement au coeur, j'aurai aimé passer d'avantage de temps avec elle...

Clarke rattrapa Lexa avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte de l'immeuble, heureusement pour l'artiste, Lexa étant sportive, elle avait choisi de prendre les escaliers ce qui permis à la blonde qui elle prit l'ascenseur d'arriver en même temps qu'elle au rez-de-chaussée.

-Clarke ? J'ai oublié quelque-chose ? demanda Lexa, surprise par sa présence.

-Oui ! Euh non ! En fait je dois acheter quelques trucs au magasin d'art et... Je me demandais si tu voulais que je te raccompagne chez toi.

-C'est gentil de ta part Clarke mais je crois que toi et la blonde devez discuter de cette nuit, répondit Lexa.

-Quelle blonde ? demanda Clarke, ne comprenant pas sur le coup, puis voyant de quoi Lexa parlait elle lâcha un "oh" troublé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me dit ça ? C'est alors que Clarke se rappela le regard jaloux de Lexa lorsque le serveur du café lui avait donné son numéro. C'était le même regard que Clarke pouvait lire dans le regard de son crush à cet instant même. Mais Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser d'avantage :

"Ne t'en fais pas Clarke, tu pourras me raccompagner samedi prochain."

-Te raccompagner d'où ?

-Je suis championne de tir à l'arc et samedi prochain je t'apprends à tirer.

Ne laissant pas le temps à la Clarke étonnée de répondre elle enchaina :

"14h, je passe te chercher ici, sois prête !"

Sur ce elle partit et Clarke était trop occupée à digérer son nouvel emploi du temps pour la rattraper une deuxième fois. A présent elle se souvenait que tôt dans la soirée Lexa lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait le samedi d'après.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement...

Les filles avaient d'abord entrepris de ramasser les chips et les gobelets pour éviter de trébucher dessus, ensuite elles rangèrent à peu près tout le reste et Octavia s'isola dans la cuisine pour manger (dévorer) les restes de pizza, laissant une Raven et une Niska un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas vraiment comment débuter la conversation.

-Alors Niska, la soirée t'a plue ? demanda Raven à la blonde.

Celle ci parut quelque peu déconcertée pendant quelques secondes mais cet air disparu très rapidement. Si vite que Raven pensait l'avoir imaginé.

-Oui, oui, c'était... Nouveau.

Devant l'air interrogatif de la brune elle dut ajouter :

"Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'étais jamais allée à une soirée avant."

Niska, qui pourtant n'était pas du genre bavarde, se surprit à continuer :

"Sauf si on prend en compte les soirées "jeux de société" qu'on faisait avec mon frère et nos amis... D'ailleurs elles me manquent un peu ces soirées." Elle y ajouta un sourire timide qui troubla Raven, l'atmosphère devint étrange tout à coup mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

-Et bien, tu sais ça peut s'arranger pour les jeux de société, on a aussi l'habitude d'organiser des petites soirées jeux avec Clarke et Octavia.

-C'est tentant mais vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, je voudrais pas être de trop, dit Niska, semblant gênée.

-Eh bien justement, c'est qu'on a besoin de sang nouveau dans notre groupe ! lui répondit Raven avec un grand sourire amusé.

-Alors j'imagine que c'est d'accord, on s'organisera ça un jour.

-It's a date, comme on dit !

Raven ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil suggestif auquel Niska rougit (de nouveau).

Juste à ce moment, Clarke revint dans l'appartement.

-Alors ? S'enquit Raven.

-J'ai un rendez-vous...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Jolies bules hein ?)

C'est la fin du chapitre, j'en ai bien peur. Cela dit, il y aura une suite même si je ne peux vous promettre sa date de parution. Mais rejoice lezamis ! The 100 revient le 21 janvier si je ne me trompe pas ;)

J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de Niska, pour savoir quelle sera sa place dans la suite.

Merci à tous ! (pour me lire, partager avec moi cette fic et pour votre patience)


End file.
